Who is Penelope?
by mamya
Summary: Derek interactions with his family ever since he met Penelope.
1. The girl you're thinking about

**Chap. ****1 The girl you're thinking about**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Criminal Minds**

*******************************************************************************

"So who is she?" said the voice that awakened him from his day dream.

"Who is who?" Derek asked confused.

"The girl you're thinking about."

"Sarah, I'm not thinking about a girl…"

"Come on bay brother don't lie to me, it's obvious there's a girl in your mind…"

"What make you think that?"

"Your far away look ever since you arrived in Chicago."

"It's not what you think. I…"

He was interrupted by Desiree entering the room.

"Hey what are you talking about?"

"Derek is thinking about a girl…"

"Sarah…" he warned.

"Is that true? Who is she?" Desiree asked curious.

"Sarah is imagining things I'm not…"

"I think Sarah's right baby." Fran said from the door."

"Mum…not you…"

"So?" she asked staring intently at her son.

Derek sighed; he knew he couldn't get away with this…

"I met this girl…"

"I knew it!" Sarah shrieked beaming.

"This is not what you think… I met this girl at work… I didn't know her name; Reid gave me a wrong name and she didn't answer when I called for her, so I called her "Baby Girl".

Desiree chuckled earning a glare from her brother.

"Excuse me… So what happened?"

"She repeated "Baby Girl", I thought I had upset her, and I apologized but she replied that she had been called worst…"

"So what's the problem?" Sarah asked confused.

"There's no problem… I just felt immediate sympathy for that girl and wondered who could have called her worst than "Baby Girl" I just felt…."

"Hurt? Overprotective?" Fran asked.

"Yeah… Well that's all… I don't think about her that way."

"Isn't she lovely?"

"She is… but…never mind."

Sarah was going to tease him, but Fran threw her a warning look to prevent her from going further.

Sarah smiled knowingly…Derek hardly talked about the many girls in his life and yet only one meeting with HER and he was already talking about her. She was impatient to know how this would develop in the future.

**AN: So what do you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Just a team member

**Chap. 2**** Just a team member**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Criminal Minds**

***************************************************************************

"So, what about that girl?" Sarah asked curiously when Derek paid them a visit several months later.

"Who are you talking about?"

"The one you called "Baby Girl"…

"What do you want to know?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"Who she is… what she looks like… stuff like that."

"And why are you so interested in her?"

"I don't know… it's such a rare thing that you talk about some girl and I want to know her."

"Why? We have and will have no relationship. She's just a member of my team…"

"Oh was she new?"

"I guess so, she's a technical analyst."

"What's her name?"

"Sarah stop this interrogatory immediately." Fran said with a cold voice sensing that Derek was a little upset.

"Thanks mom." He said before leaving the room.

Fran shot a cold look to Sarah.

"What?"

"You know that Derek is very secretive about his life, you shouldn't ask him so many questions."

"But Mom, you're as curious as me…"

"Maybe, but I know when to leave some space to him. If he said there's nothing to tell about this girl… let him be."

"Sorry." Sarah said with a little voice.

"That's ok honey. Just stop teasing him the next time."

She left Sarah in the living room and joined Derek in his old room.

He was deep in thought.

"You're ok baby?"

"Yes mum. I'm just tired, the last cases were tough."

"I'm glad you come here honey."

"Yeah, I'm happy too. I wish I had more time to spend with you and the girls."

"Even with Sarah?" she asked with a smile.

"Well she could be an annoying older sister but I still love her."

"She didn't mean to upset you, she was just curious… because…"

"I know, because I never speak about the girls in my life. But it's different; she's only a girl I work with. There's nothing there believe me."

Fran stared at her son intently, sensing that there was so much more than what he wanted to admit.

**A/N: Well here it is. Let me know what you think about it!**


	3. My best friend

**Chap. 3 My best friend**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Criminal Minds**

*******************************************************************************

Derek was waiting for his mother in the airport. He was so deep in thoughts that he didn't see her approaching him.

"Hello dear." She said cheer fully.

He shot up his head and smiled.

"Mom." He said hugging her.

"You seemed deep in thought, you're ok?"

"Yes… I'm perfectly well. Let's go."

"I'm glad you have some days off. The girls wanted to come as well, but they were too busy."

"That's ok. I'll see them soon I hope."

"So what are you planning to do with me these next few days?"

"Whatever you want."

"Well, I don't want to intrude in your personal life so if you have someone…"

Derek stopped dead in his tracks and stared at her… his mother has always a way to learn what she wanted to know about his life.

"I'm not seeing anyone and my friends are all busy. Reid went to Vegas, Emily and JJ went to their families as well. Hotch is pending some time with his family and Rossi went to visit his mother."

"Oh and what about that girl, the analyst?"

"Penelope?" he asked softly.

She nodded.

"She planned a trip with an old friend."

"Oh, I would like to meet her."

"Why is that?" he asked surprised.

"Because, you're always talking about her."

"Am I?"

"Oh yes, you don't seem to realize that and the way you two talk through the phone make me wonder if…"

"She's just my best friend, one of the most important people in my life."

"Well, I would be glad to meet her someday."

"Yes someday." He replied thoughtful. His mind replaying last night scene; just before he and the team took their days off.

_**Flashback**_

_They__ were just back from their last case; Derek immediately went to Penelope's office._

_They came back together as they had decided to go to their favourite place. They were relieved to have the newt days off and everyone had planned something._

_Derek knew Penelope had no family or no close family; so he was going to propose her to join him and his mother the next day._

_His intentions stopped when he heard her talking about visiting some old friend. He hid his deception and enjoyed this night with his team._

_The night went on with their usual flirts and banters. Penelope quickly called it a night because she had to be on the road early the next day._

"_Well guys, I'll see you in a few days. Be good." She said hugging them._

"_I'll walk you to your car baby girl." Derek said getting up._

"_That's ok handsome."_

"_Well, with such a fine body I don't know what could happen to you between the bar's door and you car."_

_JJ and Emily chuckled and rolled their eyes._

_He walked her outside and soon he was back to their table._

_Reid turned to Derek._

"_Derek why do you keep flirting with Penelope if you don't act on it?"_

_Kid, there's nothing there. She's my best friend…"_

"_And you flirt shamelessly with your "friends"?" Reid asked doubtfully._

"_Well… no but Penelope is special to me… it's our way to unwind."_

"_No offense but you're lucky she doesn't have a boyfriend because it would be disrespectful."_

"_Mmh." Was Derek reply._

_He didn't say much after that and soon everyone went back to their place._

_That night, Derek thought about Reid statement._

"_She's my best friend…there's nothing wrong here." he kept saying in his mind._

_**End of flash back**_

"Derek, honey…" Fran said to call his son attention.

"mmh?"

"you've been like this for some minutes. You should be starting your car."

He focused and realized they were in the car; he had the keys in his hand…

"Oh." He said confused.

"What were you thinking about?"

"Nothing, I'm just a bit tired, I guess. Let's go." He said leaving the airport.


	4. My saviour

**Chap. 4 My ****saviour**

**Disclaimer : I don't own criminal Minds**

***************************************************************************

Derek was in his mother house that night when his phone rang.

"Baby Girl?"

"Derek I'm sorry I didn't want to intrude in your sealed records but…"

"Penelope, that's ok. I know you didn't want to but you saved my life… you came to rescue me… you were my knight in shinning armour."

She chuckled, but he heard a quiet sob.

"Baby girl, you're ok?"

"Yes… it's just I'm glad they caught that bastard."

"I'm glad too… but if I had…"

"No Derek. You were an afraid child… at last he's in jail. He couldn't hurt any children anymore."

"Pen, thank you. I'm so glad to have you in my life."

"I wouldn't have a better friend than you Derek Morgan." She whispered."

And with that only sentence, Derek knew that she didn't think less of him because of what happened in his past.

***************************************************************************

_Meanwhile in the living room_

"Who is he talking to; I thought his team had already left?" Sarah asked.

"He's talking to his "Baby girl" Desiree whispered smiling.

"I like that girl even if we hadn't met yet."

"Yeah, I wish I had met his team in another way but it could have been good to have her here." Sarah said.

"Well maybe he will bring her here someday." Fran said.

"Who are you talking about?" Derek asked entering the room.

"Penelope." Desiree replied.

"Oh what about Penelope?"

"We said that the circumstances weren't good but we would have enjoyed meeting her."

"Don't worry girls; you'll meet my best friend and saviour when the time comes."

"We look forward to it." Fran said smiling sincerely.

***************************************************************************

That night, Derek slept well. A piece of his past had been revealed but he knew that the team and all above Penelope didn't see him as less than a man. And somehow he was grateful that they broke his sealed records. Now he could perhaps leave all this behind him.


	5. I love you, you know that right?

**Chap. 5**** I love you, you know that right?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

***************************************************************************

"Hello?"

"Hello Mom."

"Derek you're ok? You sound off."

"Well, I won't be able to come this weekend."

"Oh you've got another case."

"No, it's just Penelope she got shot."

"What? Is she…ok?"

"Yes… the bullet barely missed her heart but she'll recover. I just need to stay here…"

"What happened?" he whispered.

"I can't say much right now but we had a stupid fight and now she's hurt."

"I understand. Take good care of her, son."

"Thanks mom."

"Derek?"

"Yes?"

"If you need anything call me, ok?"

"Yeah, goodbye."

He hung up and returned to Penelope's side.

**************************************************************************

Since Penelope was shot, Derek kept calling his mom to keep her updated.

Several weeks after, she phoned him.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine."

"And Penelope?"

"She's ok, recovering and…"

"And?"

"Nothing."

"Spit it out Derek."

"I told her I loved her."

"Oh… and?"

"She told me she loved me too."

"What's the problem honey?"

"I meant it in a way, but I think that she didn't get it. It was just after she's been released from the hospital. I stayed with her at her place."

"And you didn't bring the matter again?"

"I wanted to but she's seeing someone from the Bureau now."

"Oh. How are you feeling about it?"

"Maybe it wasn't mean to be?"

"Are you serious?"

"Well, I'm not exactly a commitment guy and Penelope deserves it… we have such a good friendship and I'm not even sure of my feelings."

"Derek, since the first day you talked about Penelope, I knew that she would be someone special in your life… in more than one way. I think that you realized your feelings a long time ago… you're just too sacred of what might happen."

"I guess you're right; but it's too late."

"It's never too late. I don't want you to break her relationship but show her that you meant what you said… that she's more special to you than she thinks."

"Thanks mom. I'll be in Chicago in two weeks."

"I'm looking forward to it. Don't lose faith."

"I won't… I just want her to be happy."


	6. My solace

**Chap. 6 My solace**

**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal Minds**

**Thanks for all the reviews… I'm just running out of time.**

***************************************************************************

"Garcia you're my God Given Solace…"

Derek kept replaying the events that led to these meaningful words. Penelope hadn't talked to him since their return from New York. They had some time off so he decided to go to Chicago…

***************************************************************************

"So how are things with Penelope?" Fran asked to her son while they were having lunch just the two of them.

"She's mad at me right now…"

"Why?"

Derek briefly hesitated but decided to tell her the truth.

"I was almost blown up during our last case… there was this bomb in the ambulance threatening so many people lives and I just decided to drive it in a safe place… I asked Garcia to lead me through the streets because we hadn't much time left… I managed to save a lot of people but I hurt her in the way. I told her she was my solace and that she had to promise me that she would never stop talking to me. But she said she couldn't promise it because she was mad. I just said I could wait.

"She must have been through hell son." Fran said calmly, even if she was fearful of what could happen to him.

"I know it now… but then I just needed to do it…"

"It's your job but you're her best friend… how do you think she would feel if you had…died?

"I didn't think about that and I'm sorry… I'll try to make amends as soon as I get back."

"Mmh and what about our last talk?"

He sighed and looked away.

"We keep flirting and all but she really seems happy with Lynch so I…"

"Just let things as they are. Why? Don't you love her?"

"Of course I love her! This is why I want her to be happy."

"You're a coward Derek Morgan."

"Mom…"

"No! I thought you wanted to fight for her."

"I wanted it… but she kept telling me how she was happy with him… I just couldn't tell her my feelings…"

"Why? Are you afraid of her rejection?"

"No… well Yes I guess… I just don't want to lose her friendship…"

"I'm sorry I just can't understand you. One day you're willing to fight for the love you fell towards her and the next day you decide to let her slip away."

"I just don't want to hurt her."

"And you don't want to get hurt either."

"It's just safer and simpler to be a womanizer."

"Oh Derek…" Fran whispered.

She knew that something was bugging him and she was willing to discover what it is


	7. Hardly friends

**Chap. 7 Hardly friends**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

*******************************************************************************

"Why don't you flirt anymore with Garcia?" Reid asked one day to Morgan as they were in a SUV during a new case.

Derek briefly looked at his friend and returned his glance towards the road.

"Reid, If Penelope was my girl, I wouldn't' want anyone to flirt with her." He stated calmly.

"So, you're doing this because you respect Lynch?" Reid asked hesitantly.

"Well… yes. I realized that it was disrespectful and as their relationship is lasting…" he didn't go on.

"Their relationship is lasting more than you thought." Reid finished for him.

"Stop profiling me Reid." Derek said a little upset.

"Sorry… it's just that somehow we miss your banter…"

"We?" Derek asked curious.

"All of us… the team."

"Well it won't happen anytime soon."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'm pretty sure Lynch isn't willing to let Penelope slip away… ever."

"And how are you feeling about that?"

"Reid." Derek said with a warning tone. Then he sighed.

"I… I'm happy for her if she's happy."

"Do you think she's happy?" Reid asked even if he sensed that Derek was becoming impatient.

"I guess, she's not sounding unhappy to me."

"We know that you don't see each other anymore."

"How do you know?"

"I eardrop a conversation between Penelope and the girls… she said that you two were hardly friends now."

"She's right."

"And you're ok with that?"

"I… it was just simpler for me."

"But you didn't think about Penelope…"

"I know… I didn't let her a choice in that."

"Maybe you should do something…Penelope didn't seem too happy. You're her best friend."

"I know… I just can't stand…" he didn't finish what he was going to say.

"So you are in love with her." Reid said.

Derek didn't answer but the wave of hurt that passed through his eyes told him the truth.


	8. Author Note

Thanks for all your kind reviews!

Unfortunately I won't be able to update for some days as I'm' heading to London for a little trip.

I'll make it up to you when I come back!


	9. Just colleagues

**Chap. 8 Just colleagues**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

**Well I'm back… I hope you'll still enjoy my story. R&R!!!!**

***************************************************************************

After much thinking about his talk with Reid, Derek decided to try to improve things with Penelope. Even if he was certain it was the best thing for him he hadn't think much about her feelings about the situation. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come in the Oracle of Quantico's lair." Penelope said at earring a knock at her office door.

She turned to see a hesitant Morgan staring at her.

"Yes Morgan?" she asked indifferently.

"Penelope I came to…. I'm sorry, I didn't really want to put such distance between us…"

"But you did!" she said interrupting him.

"I know I'm ashamed… I hope you'll forgive me."

"That's not that simple Derek! For me we are just colleagues right now. Do you think you can enter and leave my life as you wish? Don't you have any regards towards my feelings?"

"No Penelope! Of course I do care for you! Things had just slipped out of my hands… I'm so sorry."

"You seem to be sorry… give me some time please. You hurt me."

"Anything you want baby girl…anything."

"Well is that all?"

Derek sighed; it would be hard to regain her trust.

"Yes…see you later."

She didn't reply and he left her office.

He leaned on the closed door, oblivious to the fact that on the other side the woman she loved was fighting against the tears that were threatening to fall.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Derek returned to his desk deep in thoughts.

"So how did it go?" Reid asked quietly.

Derek shook his head.

"You were right, I hurt her deeply. She asked me some time."

"It will be ok, you'll see."

"I hope so… if she ever forgive me. I swear to god I'll intend to don't make a fool of myself…ever."

"To god, hmm?" Reid repeated with a raised eyebrow. "You're more in love then I thought…" he whispered.

Derek stared at him and quickly looked away as he was blushing, a weird sight for his colleague.

"Morgan, you're ok?" JJ asked looking at visibly shaken Derek.

"Yeah JJ, I'm fine. What's up?"

"A new case. Conference room in five minutes. I'll get Garcia."


	10. Little steps

**Chap. 9 Little steps**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey Baby Girl" Derek said as handing a full cup of coffee to a visibly tired Penelope.

"Thank you Derek." She said smiling lightly.

He knew she was worn out by this very hard case. They had been in Kansas for more than a week now and it was becoming harder each day.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yes just tired." She said taking a sip of the dark hot liquid.

"You should take a little pause."

"You're probably right." She said leaving her seat.

She walked towards the office door and walked past him.

"I'm going outside for a moment."

Derek nodded and sighed. Her message was clear: she needed some time alone.

He shut the door behind him and joined the team.

***************************************************************************

" Garcia's okay?" Rossi asked when he returned.

"She's tired. She went out to take some fresh air… I brought her some coffee."

"Good how are things between you two?" Emily asked.

"We're making little steps for now. I'm grateful for that."

"Maybe I should go to talk with her." JJ said heading towards the principal doors of the police station. But Hotch stopped her.

"Le her some time, the case hit home…"

They all agreed silently. This case was horrible for all of them but for Penelope…

Single curvy women were kidnapped and raped. The unsub was playing with them… he had clearly showed that his main purpose was to give these woman an ultimate moment of pleasure before killing them. He had declared via some writings that he owned these lonely women a little bit of love…

Derek cut the silence.

"I know that the victims were curvy, Penelope could portrayed in them but they were single. Penelope isn't…"

They all shared a confused look.

"What?" Derek asked puzzled.

"Derek, Penelope is single, Kevin and she broke up some weeks ago."

"Oh. I didn't know." Derek finally said. Suddenly a new light came in his eyes and he hurried outside.

"Well it's about time!" Reid said loudly, he then met the looks on his colleagues' faces and shrugged before returning to his seat.

***************************************************************************

Derek was determined to finally admit his feelings to Penelope when he went outside. He scanned the place but found it empty.

"Penelope?" he called.

It was dark outside she couldn't be that far, could she?

He took a few steps and hit something. It was her full cup of coffee spilled all over the ground.

"Penelope?" he called with a panicked voice and walking further.

Then, what he saw mad his heart stopped. He kneeled down to see if he was right.

He briefly closed his eyes when he saw a handful of blond hair with green streaks on the ground. But what scared him the most that there was some blood matting the hair as well as the ground.

He quickly got up and run inside the police station.


	11. For her

**Chap. 10 For her**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

**Thanks for all the kind reviews**

***************************************************************************

Ever since Morgan had entered the police station in a rush, the team and all the local policemen were in a high alert.

Hotch was more than upset as he knew that maybe if he had allowed JJ to go to Garcia then...

"Hotch, this is not your fault." Morgan said putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Hotch looked at Derek surprised. The younger agent was so calm…too calm.

"Morgan?" he asked puzzled.

"I know that you're all expecting me to fall apart… I just need to be calm and focus on the case… for her, for Pen."

"You're right. If you need to talk…"

"I know. thanks."

***************************************************************************

Penelope woke up with a terrible headache. She looked at her surroundings. She was obviously in a damp room.

"Great." She whispered when she realized her legs and hands were tied.

Her head was killing her and she didn't want to close her eyes, she didn't want to fall asleep.

When the door opened, she looked at the tall form walking towards her.

"My,my my. You're the best catch, I've ever had, miss FBI."

"Who are you?"

"oh you know who I am, my beautiful curvy woman."

"I should have known…" she whispered.

"I intend to enjoy all the time with you, ma jolie."

"You're a sick man." She said harshly.

"Oh come on, I'll give you a last moment of pleasure before killing you."

"Why did you take me? I'm not single…"

"You shouldn't be lying Miss Penelope Garcia. I heard your talk with your pretty colleagues… what's his name…Kevin, isn't it?"

"You're crazy; my team will find you sooner or later."

"mmh maybe maybe… Too bad Agent Morgan didn't reveal his feelings to you."

"What are you talking about?"

"You're oblivious, aren't you? Agent Morgan has quite a crush on you… I may say that he's literally in love."

"You're crazy. We're just…"

"What? Friends? but that's not the matter it's to late for what might have been."

"What are you going to do with me?"

"We're going to make love, then you'll leave this world." He said stroking her hair.

"Leave me alone!" she said struggling.

"Mmh it will be interesting Miss Garcia."

Garcia closed her wet eyes. She had to trust her team, there was a way for them to find her… they'll just have to remember it.

"Yes, Derek will remember it." She thought as the unsub carried her outside the room.


	12. The worst

**Chap. 11 The worst**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Criminal Minds**

**A/N: thanks for all the kind reviews! I'm sorry for the long wait; I just had some health problems and was not in the mood for writing. Anyway I wish you'll still enjoy my story.**

***************************************************************************

The team was becoming more and more worried as the time went on. They feared the worst for their friend and colleague.

Derek was intending to stay calm as in the beginning but it was becoming harder.

As their last clue was vain, Derek stormed out of the police station and broke down.

He sobbed harder when some pictures flashed through his mind; pictures of happy times with Penelope. He knew that the probabilities to find her alive were now thin.

For the hundredth time of the night, he looked at his watch and sighed.

"I'm so sorry baby girl… so sorry I failed you…"

"You didn't fail her Morgan… I did, I 'm the boss I should have know with the victimology that Garcia was in danger."

"We all should have known… now it may be too late." Derek said reluctantly.

"Come on we need to search again."

"I just need some more time. I need to call my mom."

"Okay."

Derek watched through his tears as Hotch walked back inside, his shoulders down.

He grabbed his phone and waited for his mother to pick up.

***************************************************************************

Penelope wished she was dead as the unsub removed his body from hers. Being raped was horrible, she had no hold of her body and she knew that somehow, this guy possessed her.

"Kill me." She whispered to him as he opened the door of the room.

"Not yet… you're so damn good… I think we'll have some more fun and then, I'll decide how you'll die."

He laughed and closed the door behind him.

Penelope stared at the ceiling, wild tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Please god let me die now."

She couldn't move as he had handcuffed her legs and arms to the bed. She couldn't close her eyes as the pictures of what she had suffered went through her mind.

She had spent so much time there that she knew that there was no chance now for her to leave this room alive.

She thought about her friends and all above about Derek and cried harder.

"I'm so sorry…" she sobbed.

She was startled to see her raptor near her.

"Come on baby… it's time again."

***************************************************************************

The phone call made him good and gave him a new strength. He stayed a few more minutes and thought hard about a way to find her; he knew that if it was him, Penelope wouldn't stop searching him. The worst could have happened; but there was hope, wasn't it?

He looked at his watch again and then something came into his mind.

"That's it! I hope it's not too late…"

He rushed inside the police station, adrenaline running through his veins.

**A/N: SO? It's a little dark but I needed to get there.**


	13. Finding her

**Chap.12 Finding her**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds**

**A/N: Thanks a lot for the kind reviews, I'll try to update quicker.**

*******************************************************************************

Penelope knew she would die soon and she was rather pleased, she had lived the hardest time of her life and wished she were gone yet.

She had stopped thinking about her friends, especially Derek finding her. Finally she had no wish to be found, as she knew that nothing would be the same again.

Now, the next time the unsub would came into this room, she knew that it would be her last moments in this earth.

***************************************************************************

Hotch was driving like a crazy man through the town, Derek next to him deep in thoughts.

"Morgan, it will be ok…"

"I wish." He muttered.

"Don't blame yourself!"

"We could have find her sooner, if only I had remembered the bug she had in her watch…."

"Maybe but at least YOU have found a way to find her…"

Derek stared through the window, thinking about Penelope.

"Please let her be alright, please let her be alright…" he thought

He was in his own world and Hotch had to touch his arm to call for his attention.

"Morgan, we're almost there." Hotch said quietly.

***************************************************************************

"Here it is, _ma jolie_." The unsub said walking towards Penelope.

Penelope didn't reply, she didn't stared at him; she just wanted him to finish what he had started.

She felt him straddling her.

"Too bad I have to let you go…" he said stroking her body.

Then, he began choking her. She didn't try to fight him, she was handcuffed, what could she do?

***************************************************************************That's how the team and other FBI agents found them as they kicked the door open.

Derek was beyond mad, he took a grip of the unsub and threw him across the room. Then, he reached for Penelope. What he saw made his heart tightened.

He glanced towards the unsub and felt the urge to kill him. He saw him handcuffed and took a step towards him but JJ hold his arm.

"She needs you." She whispered painfully.

He glanced at the bed and removed his jacket to put it above Penelope's naked body.

Then, he couldn't repress the urge to vomit and threw up the little food he had in his stomach.

*****************************************************************************A/N: Reviews are very welcomed! More very soon!**


	14. Help her

**Chap. 13 Help her**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Criminal Minds**

*******************************************************************************

Derek was outside the hospital. He had been there for nearly one hour when he finally could phone his mother.

"Hello?"

"Mom it's me..." he whispered.

"Derek, baby… what's the news? Is she…?"

"No mom, we found her before he could kill her but…" his voice broke and he waited a few seconds to regain composure.

"What happened?"

"She was naked, he was on top of her, choking her… I could have killed him but Penelope needed me. She hasn't said word, since we have found her. She… I don't know…"

"How is she now?"

"I don't know yet… they are checking on her… but I fear…"

"Yes?"

"I fear that she didn't recover from what happened. She was staring blankly into space. She never cried or uttered a word to us… to me. What if…?" he couldn't finish his sentence.

"You have to help her… she will need you more than before… Have you told her about your feelings again?"

"No, I didn't have the chance… this bastard took her before…"

"Baby, she'll recover and you'll be able to talk to her."

"Thanks mom. I think I'll return inside."

"Ok, keep me updated please."

"No problem. I love you."

"Love you too honey."

***************************************************************************

It has been one week since they had found Penelope. She was not really hurt physically, apart from the cut in her forehead and the bruises on her ankles and wrists, besides the bruises on her inner tights.

The more worrying was that she hadn't said a single word since that day. She never once stared at her friends or the medical staff. She was staring into space, lost in her own world.

At first the doctors thought she was in shock, but then it was obvious that Penelope mind was elsewhere, probably where nobody could hurt her.

Her friends felt helpless, despite all their efforts to communicate with her, Penelope hadn't replied, cried or anything for that matter.

The doctors found themselves obligated to nourish her via an IV since she refused to eat.

As the days passed Derek became more and more worried.

The doctors were talking about sending her in a psychiatric unit… he couldn't let them do that.

How could he help her, there?

After two weeks, he came to a conclusion and phoned his mother.


	15. First reactions

**Chap. 14 First reactions**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Criminal Minds**

**A/N: thanks for all the kind reviews… I wish I had time to answer to you…**

***************************************************************************

Despite his mother's advice, Derek had to let Penelope go in the psychiatric unit. He knew he had no choice but still, he wish he could be there for her. The doctors had specified that at first Penelope couldn't have visitors; so her friends waited for two weeks before being able to pay her a visit… and it didn't go well…

That day they had decided that JJ and Derek would go first, then the following days the others would follow.

JJ and Derek entered her room and found her staring outside the window as that days in the hospital… it broke their hearts to see their friend like that. She had dark circles under her eyes and she had visibly lost weight.

Derek tentatively stepped towards her and broke the resolution he had made after talking to his mother.

He gently took her hand in his.

"Penelope.» he whispered willing to make her react.

And she reacted, but not how he expected.

***************************************************************************

By hearing a bloody scream coming from Penelope's room, the nurses rushed in.

Penelope was screaming loudly.

"Don't ever touch me! You can't harm me again! I'm nothing…."

She was fighting against Derek who was holding her to prevent her from harming herself.

"Mr Morgan, let her go." A nurse said.

"But she…"

"Please, she can't bear a man's touch, we should have warned you."

"That's ok." He whispered painfully, then he quickly left the room and the building.

***************************************************************************

JJ found him in the SUV with a tight grip on the steering wheel.

"Derek, it's not your fault, the nurse should have told us…"

"And yet, my mom told me, it would be difficult to her to accept some man's touch… I just wanted to comfort her."

"That's ok… she will be ok. The nurse told me that her doctor is a man and when he first touched her, she just took her IV out and hid in the farthest corner of the room. They told me that that was her first reaction since she had been admitted. You helped her…"

He didn't reply.

"Let's go."

***************************************************************************

That night, he talked with his mother for a long moment; he needed the reassurance that he could help her and not harm her. As ever Fran found the right words to comfort him.

He knew that he had to step back a little to help his baby girl for her recovery. She needed some space, maybe some visits from the girls to find herself again and maybe to come back to him…


	16. Dear Derek

**Chap.15 Dear Derek**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Criminal Minds**

***************************************************************************

Derek was staring outside his mother's house window when he sensed someone's touch in his shoulder.

He turned back to star into his mom's eyes.

"Hey…" he whispered.

"You're ok?"

He shrugged and sat on the couch.

"You didn't get any news?"

"No… she should have text me by now… that's what she has done for the past few months." He said reaching for a paper in his pants' pocket.

Fran sat beside him and took his hand in hers.

"She has kept her promise for six months now and she will keep it. She knows that you would worry…"

"What if something happened to her? I don't even know where she is… nobody knows."

"What she has been through is terrible for anybody…she needed this time and she will come back to you."

"Hopefully." He said standing. He smiled lightly and reached his room.

He sat on his bed and unfolded the paper he had in his pocket. He could still remember the sadness he had felt while reading this letter.

He leaned back on the bed and let his mind wander to this "fateful" day he discovered she was gone.

***************************************************************************

_**Flashback, six months before.**_

_After Penelope reaction to his visit, Derek had decided to let her some space. The girls kept visiting her, but he __managed to only see her through the door of her room. The girls kept him updated and he was satisfied. She was doing well and after 2 months she had been released from the hospital. The girls had picked her up and drove her to her place._

_Derek was happy and that day he had handed JJ a package to give to Penelope._

_Afterwards JJ had told him how his gift had brought tears into her eyes. She kept silence in the SUV and after letting Emily and her help her with her things, she had handed her a letter to give to him._

_Before letting them leave her, she had told them she was going away for some time and that she would keep them update._

_Derek waited to be home to read the letter._

_**Dear Derek,**_

_**When you will read this letter, I would be long gone… but I'll come back I promise.**_

_**I wonder what I have done to have such wonderful friends and such a wonderful man loving me. I believe you handsome. I know that you love me and I love you too. I wish you could tell me this that fateful day…(The girls did tell that you rushed outside the police station to tell me this, that day) Anyway, what happened broke m, I don't know if I can be the same woman anymore. So I need this time alone to come to terms with the few issues that remained in my mind. I wish you understand me… I don't know how much time I would be gone… maybe a week, some months, a year. You have to know that I do love you but if you happen to meet someone you like I won't blame you… I just can't ask you to wait for me… to wait for a woman that may be so different from the one you fell in love with.**_

_**I will come back though and I wish you would all be safe.**_

_**I know that you'll worry for me so I would send you a mail or a text message each week to give some news.**_

_**Please don't try to find me…**_

_**Ps: I will always wear your beautiful present. It's means so much to me.**_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**Your baby Girl.**_

_*******************************************************************************_

_End flashback._

Derek put the letter besides him and closed his eyes.

"Where are you baby girl? Please let me know you're alright…" he whispered.

His mother's voice woke him from his dreamy state.

"Derek, baby."

"Yes?"

"There's a woman asking for you at the door."

Derek frowned.

"A woman? Who?"

"I don't know she said she's an old friend." She said smiling sweetly.

Derek got up and walked towards the front door. He stepped outside and he swore his heart missed a beat.


	17. Meeting Fran

**Chap. 16 Meeting Fran**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Criminal Minds**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, I had some difficulties to go on with this story…**

*******************************************************************************

At reaching Chicago, Penelope couldn't help the tears rolling down her cheeks, she was finally home, because her home where was HE was. She hope it wouldn't be too late… at this thought she smiled while touching her necklace… No, it couldn't be too late, if he didn't want her in his life anymore he wouldn't have informed her that he would be at his mom's for a week. She didn't want to intrude so she took a room in a hotel. With her rental car she quickly reached Fran Morgan's home, she stayed outside the house for five minutes gathering her courage. She was very nervous, how would he react? How would Fran react? She had never met Derek's mother and she feared this unavoidable meeting.

She needed more time, so she turned back to reach the car but at this moment her heart froze.

"Hello. Can I help you?" a woman said.

Penelope turned back and hardly looked the woman in the eye.

"Hem… hem I'm… no forget that. I'm sorry." She fumbled and turned back again.

"You're Penelope right?"

"How do you…?" Penelope asked turning back.

Fran smiled sweetly at the younger woman.

"I saw a picture of you in my son wallet… I knew it could only be his baby girl."

Penelope blushed furiously; she couldn't find a word to say.

"Hem… sorry I don't want to intrude but is he…?

"You're not intruding. I kept telling my son to bring you here…. But he didn't have the time since…" Fran stopped her sentence embarrassed.

"Don't worry Mrs Morgan, it's okay. It's really okay now."

"Are you here for long; Derek arrived yesterday. He will spend the week here. I'd love you to stay with us…. If you're okay with that, of course.' Fran added quickly.

"Hem thank you but I already booked a room in a hotel and I don't know…. Derek…"

"Derek will be more than happy to keep you near him."

When she saw Penelope's embarrassment, she decided to stop tormenting her.

"Please enter into the house I will go to him and tell him you're here."

"No please!"

"You don't want to see him?" Fran asked surprised.

"No I do want to see him but, please just tell him an old friend has come to visit him. I'll wait for him here. I want to surprise him."

"Good. I'll be quick."

Penelope smiled to her before she entered the house, then she turned her back to the door thinking hard about what she could tell him.


	18. Our love

**Chap. 17 Our love**

_Penelope smiled to her before she entered the house, then she turned her back to the door thinking hard about what she could tell him._

_***********************************************************************_

Less than 3 minutes later she turned to the sound of the door and his deep voice.

"Baby girl?"

Penelope turned to face him completely.

"Handsome." She whispered uncertainty in her eyes.

She let out a deep sigh when he gathered her in his arms, pulling her tightly against his chest.

"Baby girl I missed you so much." He kept saying in her hair.

Being in his arms felt so good; she couldn't speak. When he finally released her, she looked

into his eyes and smiled.

"I missed you too Derek. I'm so sorry…"

"No. Don't be. We understand, I understand. You're finally here, that's what counts the most."

She leaned into him.

"You're not disappointed?"

"Disappointed?" he asked frowning.

"Your mom should have told you it was an old lady friend at the door… maybe you were thinking about an old girlfriend?"

He pulled away frowning.

"Penelope…" he began but stopped when he saw her mischievous smile.

"Glad your sense of humour is back, baby girl."

"Oh how I have longed to hear you call me that, handsome."

"And I you…" he said pulling a strand of her curls behind her ear. His eyes fell upon her necklace.

"I bet you loved my present."

"Definitely gorgeous. It's totally us, it represents our… love?" She whispered uncertain.

"Penelope, there have been and there will be no other for me. That is if you'll have me?"

"Of course… I love you. I love you then…" she said with tears in her eyes.

"There so much to talk about." She said with a little voice.

"I know, but first I want you to meet my mum properly."

"Do you think she'll like me?"

"She's already fond of you baby. You're the woman that made her son finally think about

settling down."

"Let's go then." She said giggling. She knew that the worst was behind them and a bright

future was ahead.


	19. mom, this is Penelope

**Chap. 18 Mom, this is Penelope.**

**Thanks for all the reviews.**

***************************************************************************

Fran smiled at seeing the two lovers holding hands while entering into the house.

"Mom, I'm glad to finally introduce you to my baby girl. This is Penelope."

"I'm really happy to finally meet you Penelope."

"Me too Mrs Morgan."

"Please call me Fran, you're family."

Penelope smiled and hugged Fran.

When she pulled backed she was blushing deeply.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't…"

"No that's ok." Fran said.

"Please have a seat you two, I will bring some coffee."

"Thanks mom." Derek said leading Penelope in the living room.

Penelope was staring at the few pictures in the room; Derek came behind her and wrapped his arms on her waist. He kissed her cheek and whispered three words in her ear.

"I love you too." She said smiling.

"Isn't that sweet." Fran said startling them.

"Sorry." She chuckled.

"Mom." Derek said.

"You don't have to be shy in front of me. I know what is it to be in love." She said.

Derek led Penelope to the couch and sat besides her not letting go of her hand.

Fran handed them a cup of coffee.

"So Penelope, where have you been all this time?" Fran asked.

"Mom." Derek said uncomfortable.

Penelope stroked his hand.

"That's okay sweetness. I was in Canada. I needed wide spaces. I needed to know where I stood. After what happened it was the best I could think about." She said casually.

Derek wrapped his arm around her shoulder and Penelope patted his knee.

"Now I'm so glad to be here. It's been so long but this time was worth it." She finally said smiling before sipping some coffee.

Fran noticed the piece of jewellery on Penelope's neck.

"This is a lovely necklace you have Penelope."

Penelope stroked the necklace smiling.

"Derek offered it to me." She said drawing the two interlaced letters with her finger.

Fran stared intently at the "P" and the "D" interlaced and smiled at her son.

"I didn't know you were so romantic baby. You're so much like your father." She said with tears in her eyes.

Derek sat beside her and hugged her.

Penelope sensing that they needed some time alone decided to leave.

"Hem, where's the bathroom?"

"Over there by the left." Derek said.

Penelope left silently and turned around briefly to see Fran whispering some things in her son's ears.

She smiled and walked towards the bathroom.


	20. A walk in the park

**Chap. 19 ****A walk in the park**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Criminal Minds**

**A/N: I'm glad you still like what I'm writing. Enjoy!**

*******************************************************************************

When Penelope returned from the bathroom Derek was still on the couch while Fran was in the kitchen. She kissed Derek on the cheek and joined Fran.

"Can I help you?" she asked seeing her beginning to cook.

"No dear, it will be ok. Desiree will be here in no time and Sarah will join us later."

"Oh maybe I should head back to the hotel."

"No way, you should go to pick your things at the hotel with Derek and head back here. We'll have dinner together."

"Thank you Fran."

Penelope left the kitchen only to bump into Derek.

"I'm sorry baby girl."

"That's ok. Hem your mom suggested that I went to the hotel to grab my things and head back here."

"Good. Let's go then."

He saw her hesitancy.

"Is everything ok?"

"It's just… your sisters."

"My sisters?"

Yeah, what will they think about me?"

"They will adore you, they already like you without knowing you."

"You're sure?"

"Of course." He said smiling. He took her hand in his and led her outside.

"Baby girl?"

"Yes?"

"Maybe you should give your rental car back. There's no need to keep it since we'll be together."

"Mm you're right." She replied smiling.

She drove the rental car while Derek followed her in the SUV.

After leaving the car at the airport, they went to the hotel and drove back to Fran's.

When he parked in front of a park, Penelope stared at him puzzled.

"Handsome?"

"We need to talk baby girl. Let's have a walk."

She nodded and followed him inside the park.

He took her hand and they walked for what seemed hours talking about the past few months. They agreed to take things slowly; they didn't want to rush things and made mistakes.

Penelope was going to tell him that they should come back home when his cell phone rang.

"Morgan?"

Penelope saw him smile.

"Well, don't worry little sis' we'll be there in no time."

He hung up and kissed her forehead.

"Who was it?"

"Desiree, she seems eager to know the woman who hold my heart."

Penelope blushed and looked away from him.

Derek took her chin and made her look at him.

"I love you Penelope." He said before kissing her fully on the lips.


	21. Two new sisters

**Chap. 20 Two new sisters**

*******************************************************************************

Desiree looked outside for the tenth time in 10 minutes.

"Honey, why are you so impatient?" Fran asked amused.

"I don't know. It's just I so want to know her. I want to know how she looks like. Is she pretty?" Desiree asked like a little child.

"Of course. She's lovely and she visibly care a lot about your brother."

She heard a car in the alley and cried.

"They're finally here!"

Fran stared outside.

"No it's only you sister."

"Oh." Desiree said seating on the couch.

Fran laughed at her daughter impatience.

"Please baby, don't overwhelm her. She has lived hard moments these last months and she just came back to your brother."

"Don't worry, I'll be a perfect sister-in-law to be."

"Sister-in-law?" Sarah asked entering the room. "Derek is getting married?"

"Not yet." Fran chuckled while kissing her other daughter.

"So…where is my baby bro?"

"He is with his Penelope." Desiree replied excited.

"No kidding? When did she came back..."

"This afternoon. They had a talk and now they're coming back here. I invited her to stay here instead of being in a hotel."

"That's cool. So I bet Derek's better now."

"Obviously." Derek said beaming.

The three women turned back to met a lovely scene. Derek with his arm wrapped around his 'baby girl."

Derek introduced her to his sisters. Penelope held her hand out to greet them but Desiree said.

"Oh come on we're nearly sisters now. We could hug, don't you think?"

Penelope nodded smiling and was soon gathered into two warm hugs from Sarah and Desiree.

"_Well, so many fears…"__ she thought._

***************************************************************************

"So what took you two so long?" Desiree asked while they were having a drink in the living room before dinner.

"Apart from the kissing part." She added jokingly.

"Hush little sis." Derek said.

"In fact we stooped at a shop to buy a wine bottle." Penelope replied. Then she stared at Derek frowning.

"Derek, where's the bottle?" she asked.

Derek blushed which amused his family a lot.

"Hem… I forgot it in the SUV." He replied sheepishly and quickly left the room.

"Hmm hmm…so Desiree was right, there were kisses on the way as well." Sarah said.

Penelope blushed, but couldn't help but laugh, quickly followed by Fran, des and Sarah.

When he returned inside, Derek looked at the scene before him satisfied. Seeing the four women he loved the most getting on so well made his heart full.


	22. Penelope

**Chap. 21 Penelope.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own criminal Minds.**

***************************************************************************

During that week in Chicago, seeing their brother with Penelope made Sarah and Des hearts leap with joy.

Every little attention he had towards her or the way she obviously cared about him.

Her mother was so right, Derek was so much like their father, Sarah thought strafing at the necklace Penelope was wearing. She knew that her mother as a similar necklace with hers and her late husband initials.

Derek had such a past and apparently so had Penelope; nonetheless they were right for each other.

Desiree knew that the two lovebirds were going in their own pace; they wanted this relationship to last, and so was she. Penelope wasn't like the women she suspected Derek dated before. She held his heart and his life and she was so happy to see him more open, even with them. Penelope was an angel.

***************************************************************************

Fran hugged Penelope and Derek one more time before letting them go back to Virginia.

This time all together had made good to her family. Finally, they had gotten to know Penelope, her son's "baby girl". Looking at them, the kiss Derek gave Penelope before entering the SUV; she knew that soon she would be at their wedding. A thought that had left her a long time ago and that only came back when he begun talking about Penelope.

She smiled warmly at them and waved before entering the house. She wanted to do some knitting… Who knows maybe those grandbabies she yearned for would come soon?

***************************************************************************

Derek and Penelope drove to Virginia in a happy mood.

"Sweetness, I love your family."

"And they love you." He said stroking her cheek.

"I'm so glad that we're finally ok, Derek."

"Yeah I know, there's a bright future ahead for us baby girl." He replied smiling.

" I believe you." She whispered smiling as well.

She put her hand on his tight and kissed his cheek. She couldn't ask for more just now, everything was so perfect, she thought.

At reaching her place, she had kept while being away; she knew that she was wrong. Everything was perfect now. Derek managed to call the team and they were here at her place waiting for them. She happily hugged the ones she missed so much, even Hotch and Rossi.

Penelope realized that she held such a place in these persons heart. Now she knew that no matter what happened she wouldn't want to go away again.

Because Penelope was that kind of person that stayed where her heart was.

**A/N: Well that's the end. I hope you're not too disappointed.**

**Thanks again and again for all the reviews…**

**I'll be back soon with another story about my favourite couple.**


End file.
